


Morning Chills

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Boarding School, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold. Miku doesn't like the cold. So what does Miku do? Simple; sneak into Meiko's bed to warm up. Fluffy MeikoxMiku drabble.</p>
<p>Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Dec. 26, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Chills

**Author's Note:**

> A super short MeikoxMiku drabble. Usually my limit on stories is at least 1,000 words, but this just couldn't be stretched that far without ruining what I was going for. A pal got me hooked on this pairing.
> 
> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Dec. 26, 2013.

It was cold. It was really, really freaking cold. Miku could feel the chill pressed just outside her blankets, seeping through the thick fabric and into her bones, freezing her to her very soul. Some idiot must have forgotten to turn on the heat last night.

The last thing she wanted to do was get out from under her covers, but if that's what it took to warm up, then so be it.

Miku hopped out of her bed, her braided pigtails flopping behind her as she hurried to slide into her slippers and pull on her robe. It might have been her imagination, but she swore she could see her breath.

It was cold and she didn't like it. Outside she could see at least a foot of snow piled up on her windowsill. Whoever got up first would have to shovel, and she certainly wouldn't be the one to do it.

Quietly, Miku stood and shuffled across her floor and out of her room, closing the door behind her quietly. Her girlfriend's room was only a few doors down, but in the cold morning air it might as well have been miles. Nevertheless, Miku slipped down the hallway quietly, hoping Gumi hadn't stayed up all night gaming again. The girl would catch her for sure and redirect her right back to her room. She wasn't technically allowed to live with her girlfriend in her dorm, but rules were a bit easier to break while most people were on holiday. Besides, there were a lot of other people she lived with, too, so Miku didn't get away with anything.

Feeling a bit smug, Miku opened Meiko's door as quietly as possible and moved inside, closing the door behind her. Meiko was still in bed, as was expected at five in the freaking morning, and turned away from Miku, facing the wall. Her brown hair was a mess against her pillow.

Quietly, Miku snuck across the room, kicking her slippers off and sliding into bed, waking Meiko almost intantly. The girl wasn't annoyed though. In fact, she snuggled up to Miku as soon as she realized who she was. Miku was incredibly warm, though her feet were icy.

"If you put your cold feet on me, I will kick you out," Meiko hissed as she threw her arms around Miku, who curled up against Meiko and smiled sleepily.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," Miku teased, earning a pinch from Meiko.

"Damn, it's cold," Meiko stated. "Is that why you ran in here?"

"Yeah. Rin probably forgot to turn up the temperature last night," Miku replied quietly. The walls were like paper in that old dorm. "But cuddling is nice, too."

"When the person you're cuddling doesn't have ice cubes for feet," Meiko muttered.

"Not my fault."

"Get your feet off of me or I will kick you off the bed."

"But then everyone would hear the thump and wake up. We'd get in trouble."

"Not me. I'd tell them that you snuck in and I had to fight you off," Meiko replied. "They would believe me, too."

Miku pouted. "You're no fun."

"Oh, shut up and get back to sleep. It's too early for this."

Miku followed Meiko's instructions, smiling in satisfaction as Meiko's arms tightened around her and she pushed herself ever closer to the larger girl. Miku never really appreciated how small she was until she started dating Meiko, who was incredibly tall compared to her. But dating someone so much taller was nice, Miku decided.

With the chill pressing against their shared blankets, Miku fell back to sleep in Meiko's warm embrace.

 


End file.
